The Elementals
by Time and Fate
Summary: 3 normal girls,and keiko, are reincarnates who were before the SD even existed do the same job, but no one ever told them that they were different.rated T for language UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. the beginning

_Welcome to the fic The Elementals it is set after the dark tournament ummm yeah that's really it _

_ENJOY THE FIC_

_BEEP! BEEP! __" Auugghh_" and so began another normal day in the life of Kira Sagan. At 7:03 am she got out of bed, made it, and went to go shower and take a leak.

The hot water felt wonderful on her back, she LOVED hot water, actually she pretty much just loved heat itself.

she squirted shampoo onto her ligt brown hair, careful not to get soap in her pretty blue eyes, actually, her eyes were the only thing about her that she thought looked pretty. she was about 5'3 with tan skin, loved fire, anime, and had decided that summer before that she would be an astronaut when she grew up.

When she got back to her room she took her clothes off of her radiator she got dressed and went down for breakfast.

By the time she finished breakfast it was 7:30 on the beautiful September morning. she decided it was time to wake up her brother and father. afterwords she grabbed her back pack and rode her bike three blocks to school.

"KK! KK! Where the hell are you?" "HiKira. What's up?"

Here enters one of Kira's two closest friends, Katelyn Thorton, or KK for short. "Only 2 more months until the trip to Japan!"

"Yes Kira, we know already!" came a voice. it was another of her friends named Madison. "and when you get there you can rot your brains out with the stupid Japenese cartoons (they dont like anime very much)

about this timeKira stopped listening to them, grabbed Katelyn's golden reddish ponytail, pulled lightly, and yelled

"Ding-Dong the witch is dead!" Katelyn's pale freckely face turned a little red and she said,

"well i'm still taller than you!"

"only by, like, an inch!"

"Will you two both shut up! how about this, your both taller than me ( sadly she is Hiei hieght) ok?"

"OK"

Madison had shortbrunette hair, tanner skin than Kira, and to top it all off, she was guy obsessed, I mean seriously, we made colladges, with a theme of our choice, her's was hot guys, it now hangs above her bed in her room.

The bell rang, and they lined up with their class to go inside to Mrs. Katan's class. After prayers and morning announcements, they got packed for the day's classes

"Hey dumbo!"

Now enter Dan, the most idioticjerkKira had ever met. He was Italian in heritage and looks. "_Sigh_ shutup, Dan" she said levelly, she did not like her ears, or people making fun of them.

all throughout the day she hung out with her friends and ignoring the few snide comments she got, because of the accidental running joke she had created when she started putting death threats in her vocabulary sentences.

Her consolatin was that in two months they would be spread out in the temples of Japan for the rest of the school year. She had looked online at schools in the areas of temples and decided she wanted to stay at a temple owned by an old lady named Genkai.

The school nearby had some gang issues, and though she couldn't really protect herself, she felt that not many people in her class would want to go there so they would leave her be.

after going through her plan all day, she walked home with two of her three brothers, Kain and Andy. Her last brother, Bobby, was 16 and in high School.

The rest of the day was spent doing homework and reading fanfiction.

when she went to sleep she moved her rocking chair in front of her closet door, because she was always worried about there being something in the closet, and no matter how many times she told herself that there was nothing in there she was always scared.

however, tonight, there was something in the closet.

_I'm writing the second chapter as you read so review and I will soon update._

_Time and Fate_


	2. koenma's office

The next morning, after her hot shower and getting changed, she opened her closet and watched a boy tumble out of her closet.

"Man, what is with that closet, don't you clean it?

She took a breath to scream, but he put a damp cloth to her mouth and she ws unconsious before she hit the ground.

The next thing she knewKira was in some giant office tied to a red chair. She saw her friends and stoarted freaking out

"Katelyn? Madison?" Jenna asked frantically

"Kira? Oh thank God you're awake!" Katelyn exclaimed

"Guys, what's going on? Where are we?"

Hiei (they don't know his name yet but I don't like addressing them by description) hit her on the head really hard, and said "shut up and stop asking so many questions onna"

Kira, who had not noticed three of the Tantei behind them, screamed bloody murder.

Hiei hit her again for screaming.

"Ooooow duuude! that hurts!" 'smack'

behind them they heard a door opening.

an ugly orange haired guy, and a girl with short brown hair the color of Kira's walked in.

"Wow, Kuwabara, so this is spirit world?"

"yeah, it's cool i guess"

"So did anyone tell you guys why we happen to be here" Katelyn asked

"Oh Kami! what 's going on? are you criminals? what did you do? why are you tied to chairs?"

"Ummm... let's see," said Kira, "I don't know, I don't think so, nothing I think, and again, I don't know"

"Why didn't you hit her" Madison asked.

She got hit by Hiei.

"Hiei, why did you hit her?"

"Ahem!"

Koenma walked in.

"Ummm;... whose that?" asked Keiko

"I am Koenma, ruler of the Spirit world"

"Holy Crud! A talking baby!"Kira yelled.

Just about then, Madison noticed that Katelyn was attempting to gnaw through her ropes, mumbling, "I'm getting out of here."

"Be sure to go to the Happy Hotel when you get free KK." Madison whispered.

"Don't leave me out of conversations darnit!"Kira yelled at Madison and Katelyn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for not alerting you and the guards of Katelyn's escape attempt!" Madison said sarcastically

"Actually," came Koenma's voice, "the ropes will no longer be necessary."

"So….. You're takin us home?"Kira asked hopefully

"No. However, if you cooperate we can take off the ropes."

"Deal!" three voices rang out.

After the ropes were untied, Koenma started to explain the three worlds and Yusuke's missions. After that he decided to tell themwhy they were here.

However, before he could start,Kira jumped up and started to run for the door. Unfortunately for her, Kurama had been chosen to be her particular guard, person, thing.

So, before she reached the door, she was lifted up by vines. the strangest thing though was that as soon as she was off the ground, she was surrounded by a red light. The vines started to burn around her. When the light died

Kirawas still in the air, though the vines were gone, for she had large feathery, red wings.

" AAhhhhh what's happening! am i a demon?"

"No you are not, you are,however, an Elemental"

"EXPLAIN NOW!" she held fire in her hand

"Very well"

"Thousands of years ago, before the Spirit Detectives,there were a group of four people who could control the elements. They were known as the elementals. They did the same job as the spirit detectives, infact, the spirit detecteves were created to do the job of the elementals when they were growing up

"But they came before the spirit detectives." Katelyn said.

"Yes, but the elementals are reincarnated every other generation, in fact, they are usually born in differnt places all over the world."

Jenna piped up, "but why did you have to kidnap us?"

"Because 1 it has always been my job to unite the elemental reincarnates, and 2, I need to have my spirit detectives protect you from these two."

He pressed a button on his remote and on the screen were two guys Yoshiko was written above one with long black hair in a braid, and a purple cross on his forehead.

The name Kyo was above one who was shorter, had hi black hair in a ponytail, and had pointy ears. (If you watch Inuyasha, think Kyo: Koga and Yoshiko: leader of the band of seven) "They want to kidnap you and use your powers to start a war, and eventually rule all of demon world, and also………. They want to mate and breed with two of you" Koenma mumbled the last part

"What?" yelled all in the room except Hiei.

"Which of us do they want for….uh that?" Keiko asked sheepishly

"We don't know yet" Koenma answered " But that is why you are all going to stay and train at Genkai's temple, because she was kind enough to let you stay there. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what elements are we?"Kira asked

"Well, we now know that you master fire, but the others, i do not know." Koenma said

Keiko asked, " what will I tell my parents?"

Koenma answered, "Tell them that you won a contest to spend the school year at a temple, they'll believe you."

"Also, there were many other powers of the Elementals, most were unknown, but there are fo basic ones. For fire You are telekinetic, water, you may become intangible, earth you may become invisible, wind you can cast illusions, and all of you are bilingual and telepathic."

now just go through the portal and be on your way

Yay! I finished the second chapter Please review, oh and if you see Time and fate reviewing, I share a sn with someone else

REVIEW!

/ press the button dammit!


	3. author note

Hi everyone I'm afraid I wont be able to update till like October, and I decided I didn't like some of the names so I'm changing them, that's it, I am not giving up on the story oh I changed the first 2 chapters a bit so please re read them


End file.
